Bang
by Fantastic Beasts in the TARDIS
Summary: Skye can't stop saying "Bang!" when she pulls the trigger. -Skyeward- *One-shot*


**A/N- Another one-shot. Hope you guys like this one!**

"Ah!" Skye's eyes bolted open and she saw Ward standing over her with a bucket that clearly had been full of water which was now all over her and her bed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"You've been late everyday this week so I figured I'd wake you up."

"And this is what you thought of? God! I'm soaked!"

"That was the idea yes."

"Urgh! Get out of my bunk!"

"Okay." Ward put his hands up and reversed to the hall. Skye closed her privacy screen but not before he shouted, "Be in the airlock in 10!" She let out a resigned sigh and put on shorts and a tank top. Shivering a bit, she put an unbuttoned flannel shirt over the tank top. She looked in her mirror and pushed her hair around a bit but there was nothing she could do. Her hair didn't respond well when wet. She quietly cursed Ward as she stripped the sheets off her bed and threw them into the hall. Nine minutes later she found herself standing in front of the door to the airlock. Determined to drive her S.O. mad, she waited until the last possible second to enter.

"You're late." Ward said.

"Hmmm… nope. No I'm not. See if I'd come in now, I'd have been late but I'm pretty sure I was here a good five seconds early." Ward muttered something under his breath, "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I said, 'You have a lot of time to make up so it would do you good to come earlier.'"

"No. No I don't think that's what you said. I think you said something more along the lines of, 'This job is dumb.'"

"Don't forget, I volunteered to be your S.O."

"Did you volunteer or did May flatter you into do it? Because I don't remember much volunteering happening." Ward chose to ignore her and walked over to a black case that was lying on the ground. He opened the clasps and pulled a small handgun out of its spot.

"We're working with guns today so be careful." He said handing it to Skye.

"I don't need to be taught how to use a gun. Just point and pull the trigger."

"When you're holding the gun to the head of another human being, will you be able to pull the trigger then?" Skye didn't say anything, "Using a gun isn't all about whether or not you can shoot. Its whether or not you can look at the person who you're supposed to take out and see them as a target. Do you think you can do that?" She said nothing, "That's what I thought. Now, as I was saying, we're working with guns today so be careful." He slowly showed her each portion of the gun. A target had been set up on the other side of the airlock.

"Can I shoot in here?"

"Yeah. It's fine. I've set it up." She held her arm up and he moved in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and put his hands over hers to guide her motions correctly.

"You know Agent Ward. This is kinda sexy for a robot."

"Focus Skye."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She raised her arms with his following and as she pulled the trigger she shouted, "Bang!" The bullet missed the target by a landslide but Skye was nonetheless grinning at Ward who was not smiling back.

"'Bang?' Skye this isn't a game."

"I know. But what's wrong with have a little fun."

"This isn't supposed to be fun. I'm trying to teach you to protect yourself so you don't die on your first mission."

"Party pooper! Besides, you looked like you were having fun when you were wrapped around me." She teased.

"This is serious Skye. Come on. Try again." They got into their previous positions and she fired the gun again.

"Bang!" She shouted. Ward gave her a disapproving look, "Sorry I couldn't resist. Its just too fun to see the look on your face!"

"Next time you say it it's fifteen pushups."

"Who's gonna make me?"

"Just shoot the target Skye."

"Bang! Bangbangbangbangbangbang!" She shouted as she discharged the gun over and over again into the target. Finally her gun ran out of bullets and she turned around to look at Ward's expression. She knew the moment she looked at him that her joke had gone too far.

"Don't ever do that again. You could have seriously hurt yourself or me or someone who came down those stairs." Skye nodded, "I think that's enough for the day."

"Ward. I'm sorry. That was a mistake. I shouldn't have-"

"You didn't want to come anyway okay. And now we're done early. We'll try again tomorrow."

"Please." Ward started walking up the stairs, "Look okay. This whole gun thing freaks me out because I'll never be able to look at someone and see a target like you and I know that I have to. I was making dumb jokes because I'm scared and that's what I do. I try and make a joke so people don't notice. Just, come back downstairs."

Ward walked down the stairs slowly and took the gun from Skye's hands. He pointed at the target and shot a bull's eye. He turned back to look at her and Skye heard him say a quiet, "Bang."

**A/N- Hope y'all enjoyed that! Reviews make me happy!  
**


End file.
